Curious George 5: The Runaway Monkey
Plot Curious George learns about caution after Maggie died in the wedding celebration and Ted and his first well-behaved adopted children; Troy, and Daphne set out to find George in the jungle and bring him back home while Gerald works at Walmart Neighborhood Market in Texas. Trivia * This is the first Curious George film for Jason Lee to be starred in with David Cross. * Junior Bloomsberry gets arrested for life for framing George. * Zachary Levi who played Toby Seville from Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel plays Johnny Bloomsberry in this movie. * Zachary Levi from Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel plays Johnny Bloomsberry taking Junior's place living with Mr. Bloomsberry while Junior serves life in prison without parole. * This is the first film that Ivan becomes partners with Hundley and Doorman. * Maggie (as a bride) gets killed by Junior Bloomsberry. * This is the first film George learns about caution ''since Curious George 3: Back To The Jungle. * This film reveals that it's illegal for parents to punish their own children because of Joshua Dufurrena who lives in Pensacola FL 32506. * This is the first film to feature a judge and police officers arresting Junior Bloomsberry. * Johnny Bloomsberry is a well behaved child of Mr. Bloomsberry. * This film also reveals that it's illegal for parents to ground their own children because of Joshua Dufurrena who lives in Pensacola FL 32506. * The cops make their appearance at the wedding arresting Junior Bloomsberry. * This movie reveals that Ted hates Junior Bloomsberry (Ted's museum rival). * This is the last Curious George franchise. * In This movie when the lights go out Ted yells out ''GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! before the credits is similar to Dave yelling out ALVINNNN!!!!!!!! in Alvin & The Chipmunks, Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, & Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip before the credits. * Joshua Dufurrena who lives in Pensacola FL 32506 is mentioned in this video as the police discuss why it's illegal for parents to ground and punish their children. * Tara only appears in the post credits scene after the movie ends. * Gerald works at Walmart Neighborhood Market in Texas in this film. Characters Curious George Man With The Yellow Hat (Ted) Hundley Doorman Ivan Johnny Bloomsberry (appears for most of the film) Junior Bloomsberry (the one who had killed Maggie, framing George and gets life in prison without parole) Mr. Bloomsberry Maggie Dunlop (who died during the wedding celebration killed by Junior after saving George from getting his leg stuck) Maxwell Troy Daphne Judge In Court (warning Junior to get life in prison without parole and warning Ted not to punish his children at all ever) Police Officers (arresting Junior to get life in prison without parole and warning Ted not to punish his children at all ever) Tara ( Ted's first love interest/ Maggie's college friend/ The Woman in the Yellow dress in the post credits scene) Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films